


Dirty little deal

by feltpen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deal with a Devil, Devils, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, M/M, Other, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feltpen/pseuds/feltpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Re-imagining of a scene from S11E18. A dirty, dirty re-imagining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Already posted on The Sam/Dean Slash Archive.  
> Out of the ordinary (for me) fic. Spoilers for most of Season 11, esp. S11E18

Dean finished the incantation and scanned the room with his eyes.

Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning and the angel materialized before them. Dean glanced over his shoulder at Sam, “Sammy, now.”

Sam quickly threw a match on the circle of holy oil. The brothers looked at each other, a silent nod passing between them. This was their chance.

LuciferCas looked down at the floor beneath him, taking in the sigil and the ring of flames. A mocking smile broke out on his face. “Why hello to you too, Winchesters.”

Dean said. “I want to talk to Cas.”

The angel’s face lit up with an even wider smile. “Oh, I see. You called me here so you could pull a mental jailbreak on your beloved Castiel.” He spat out the name. “And then? Oh, right, and then you were going to send me back to my 4-star cage in hell. Is that about right?” He crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side, studying the Winchesters with an unnervingly smug look.

Sam looked over to Dean and saw his jaw clench. Before either could reply, the angel went on.

“Pretty solid plan, all around. I’ll give you two that much.” LuciferCas lowered his arms. “But you forgot one, tiny thing… I’m the prince of darkness.” He snapped his fingers.

A few things happened at once. The ring of holy fire went out with a small puff of smoke. The building began to shake and creak and with a loud BOOM a perfect line cracked the sigil under LuciferCas’s feet into two. 

Both Sam and Dean backed up, Sam’s hand going for the demon-ganking knife, and Dean’s for his bottle of holy water. LuciferCas snapped his fingers again and both hunters were thrown onto the benches behind them and bound with invisible force. 

LuciferCas did an exaggerated tip-toe out of the painted sigil and spread his arms like jazz hands. “Like I said… a pretty solid plan. But not everything solid stays that way.” He tapped his heel on the edge of the red circle behind him. “It’s cute that you thought that would hold me.”

“You son of a bitch. Let me talk to Cas.” Dean’s frustration was palpable. He strained against the invisible bonds. 

LuciferCas placed a finger on his chin. “Mmm… no. I don’t think so. Your little butt-buddy is happily asleep inside here, just along for the ride. He is the one who said yes, remember? This was all his idea.”

“I don’t believe you, you angelic dick.” Dean said.

“That’s enough childish name calling for now.” LuciferCas raised a hand and Sam and Dean began to groan in pain. Their insides were being squeezed. The angel began pacing between them as they struggled. “Now, the fact of the matter is this… you need me to help get rid of your Darkness problem. That is why Castiel said yes to me. At least he seemed to grasp the bigger picture here. I’ll be honest with you… there is no way you are going to get rid of the Darkness without my help. So… I propose a deal.”

He waved a hand again and the pain went away for the hunters. They were both breathing heavily and straining against the angel’s power. 

Sam spoke. “What deal could you make that we would even consider?”

LuciferCas sidled up close to Sam. “Oh Sammy boy, give an old friend a chance.” Sam pulled his face away. LuciferCas continued. “I have a deal that only a full-blown moron would refuse. And no matter what I think of you two jokes, neither of you are complete morons.” He stood up, walked to stand in front of them, and turned around with a flourish. “Want to hear it?”

“The quicker you tell us, the quicker we can tell you to go back to hell.” Dean said.

LuciferCas gave him a small pitying smile before speaking. “I propose a swap of sorts. I will get rid of Auntie Darkness, again, for you if you…” He paused. “Engage in a menage-a-trois avec moi.”

The brothers didn’t move a muscle. What the fuck did he just say? Both stared at the devil wearing Cas’s vessel with wide eyed silence. Dumbfounded. That would be an appropriate word.

LuciferCas waved a hand, motioning to all three men. “A menage-a-trois. A threesome. A sexual encounter with all three-”

Dean cut him off mid sentence. “What the actual fuck? Why don’t you shut up now and tell us what we can do to get you to kill the Darkness for us? And let us talk to Cas!”

LuciferCas laughed. “What can you do? I told you, numbskull. You and your brother have a threesome with me and I’ll do your bidding dealing with the Darkness.”

Dean let out a sputter. Sam swallowed.

“I’ll sweeten the pot. I promise not to kill either of you. For the foreseeable future.”

“Fuck you.” Dean spat out. 

LuciferCas gave a small hop. “C’mon guys. I’m being totally reasonable here. Look…” Snap of the fingers and Sam and Dean were released. They immediately stood up. “Now, don’t try anything stupid. I’ll snap your pretty little necks before you can say ‘I’m gunna fuck the devil!’.”

The brothers looked at each other, both with disbelief in their eyes. 

Dean said. “Like I said. Fuck you.”

Sam nodded. “What he said.”

LuciferCas began walking between them again. “Oh, come on. You two can be so stubborn. This is the best deal you’ll get. I help you save the world and all and all I ask for in return is a little bit of sexual healing.” He looked between the two brothers. “It’s not like you two don’t already partake on a regular basis.”

The hunters’ eyes shot to each other. 

“Oh, please. Did you really think you’re little inscestuous love would go unnoticed by heaven and the angels. You should know better.” He placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder. Sam shook him off violently and turned to punch him in the face. The angel stopped his fist with his power and sidestepped. “I mean, if you think about it, Sam, I’ve already been inside you.” He wiggled his eyebrows. 

“You are fucking insane, you know that.” Sam’s voice was low and dangerous. 

LuciferCas moved over to Dean. “And big brother, you can’t deny wanting to experience this vessel. We all know Cas is like a brother to you, and we know how you treat your brother.”

Dean attempted a suckerpunch to the angel’s face but was again thwarted. Dean’s face was red with fury. Sam’s fists were balled so tight they were turning white but he was unable to move again under LuciferCas’ power.

“Hey, I am giving you an easy way out of this situation. Just say yes already and we can get to lovin’ and then get to killin’ God’s sister.” LuciferCas opened his hands, palms up and looked between the fuming brothers. “We can wait here all night, hell, all year. I’ve got time. And it’s really not that hard to just say yes.”

Sam and Dean’s eyes met reluctantly. A silent conversation flowed between them. LuciferCas stood there, arms crossed, looking between them. Their faces were pained. After many torcherous minutes, some silent decision was made between the brothers. 

Sam looked at the angel. “We’ll need something stronger than your word.”

LuciferCas rolled his eyes and picked up a splinter of wood. He quickly slit the palm of his left hand. “I promise I will help you defeat the Darkness and refrain from killing either of you.” The blood on his palm flashed white and suddenly disappeared. He looked at the brother’s with expectant eyes. “You boys ready to save the world?”

Sam and Dean visibly pulled themselves together and nodded as one.


	2. Chapter 2

LuciferCas waved his hands happily. “Good choice, boys. And it didn’t even take as long as I was expecting for you to say yes.”

Dean’s eyes shot daggers at him. “Shut the hell up. You are our only option right now. Don’t pretend it’s anything else.”

LuciferCas batted his eyelashes at Dean. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist this one little request to save your precious world.” He stepped into Dean’s space. Dean struggled to move back, but he was pinned in place by the angel’s power. “And I’ve been wanting to do this since I first laid eyes on you fine pair of asses.”

Dean cringed. “Just let us go already. Let’s get it over with so you can keep your word.”

“Yes, that does sound good.” LuciferCas waved a hand again and the brothers were free from the invisible bonds. LuciferCas walked up to Sam who pulled himself taller. “Now, little Sammy, since I’ve already gotten a sweet taste of what it’s like to be inside you… how about you return the favor.”

Sam’s face went five shades paler. His eyes frantically met Dean’s. Sam barely ever topped when they were in bed and the thought of doing anything, anything, with the devil made him physically nauseous. He opened his mouth but only the smallest sound escaped and he quickly shut it. LuciferCas seemed to back down.

“It’s fine, I guess.” He rolled his eyes and turned back to Dean who had stepped closer to his brother out of his lifelong instinct to protect. “I’ll just have to settle for big brother’s dick then.”

Dean’s eyes were wide but, to his credit, his face stayed stony and strong. Sam could see the tick of his jaw though. Sam reached out for him.

“Dean, it’s ok. I can do it.” He took a deep breath.

Dean shook his head. He knew how much terrible history there was between Sam and Lucifer. Some memories were best buried forever. He wasn’t going to take any chances of dragging that back up to the light and causing his baby brother any more damage than was already done. “No, Sam.” He turned to the angel. “Well… where?”

“Mmm, mmm, to the point as always.” LuciferCas rubbed his hands together. “I’d say here is fine.” He took a step back. “Now, you two… kiss and strip.”

The hunters looked at each other, eyes conveying the unnecessary apologies and mutual understanding that this was happening no matter what they tried. Dean reached for Sam and their lips met tentatively. Over the years, kissing had become second nature to them, but they had never had to deal with any situation as fucked up as this. They slowly started removing layers of clothing and deepened the kiss. At least they were in this together. Their hands began to roam over warm skin and the undeniable attraction they had began to show itself. Their bodies reacted to their closeness as they tried to ignore the other body in the room. Focus on each other, focus on each other, the thought ran through each brother’s head. Soon they were standing in boxers only, relatively turned on.

“Oh, man, this is hotter than even I ever imagined.” 

The brothers broke their kiss and looked over to where LuciferCas was standing completely nude. And completely hard. Oh god.

Dean’s hand grasped Sam’s hip and he squeezed reassuringly. Sam leaned his head against his big brothers and gave a sigh; an affirmative , an agreement.

Dean stepped forward, toward LuciferCas. His iron-clad gaze met the angels. He was tense, strong, and ready to do what was necessary. 

LuciferCas moved forward until he was inches from Dean’s muscular body. He eyed the hunter up and down. “Oh, holy hell, now I know why your brother couldn’t help himself for all these years. Even though I’ve seen all of Sam’s memories of being with you…” He paused and gave a positively lewd leer over Dean’s torso. “It’s never as good as the real thing, right?”

Dean stood tall and silent. He could feel Sam’s presence close behind him, grounding him.

There was a pause and then the angel did something neither brother expected. He dropped to his knees in front of Dean. Dean let out a small sound of surprise but quickly pressed his lips together. One of the silent agreements between the brothers was that they wouldn’t give the devil the pleasure of hearing them react. LuciferCas’s fingers brushed against the skin above his boxerline causing his skins to shiver. The angels’ fingers dragged his boxers down.

A gasp. “Oh thank you Daddyl.” LuciferCas whispered as he dove in and licked up and down Dean’s semi-hard cock. Despite everything, after a while of licking from that impressively talented tongue, Dean came to full hardness. The angel took him in and was immediately deep throating him. Dean looked down as the dark, messy hair and tried to imagine it was actually Cas who was consciously doing this. 

The brother’s had discussed bringing Cas into their physical relationship, but had both decided long ago that it might be too much, too complicated, for the angel. But Dean couldn’t deny his attraction to the vessel that bore his beloved angel. 

LuciferCas continued to suck and swallow around Dean’s member with earnest. Dean was breathing heavily now. He felt Sam place a warm hand on his chest and kiss his shoulder. Dean flowed into his brother’s touch. Then, the angel pulled off with a wet pop and looked up at the brothers with shiny lips and a strand of saliva dripping from the edge of his mouth. His smile was absolutely predatory. 

“Now it’s your turn, Sam.” 

Sam stepped out from behind Dean and LuciferCas positively fell onto his cock. It took a bit longer to get him completely hard, but once he was, the angel went to town, seemingly lacking any semblance of a gag reflex. Dean pressed against Sam, comforting him. He rubbed his erection against Sam’s ass, trying to bring some familiarity to the situation. Sam pulled his head to his and they kissed deep and messy. It helped drag Sam’s mind from the fact that it was Lucifer with them. 

LuciferCas pulled off of Sam’s impressive cock and began stroking him lazily with one hand. “Dean, there’s lube in the pocket of my trench coat.” He nodded his head in the direction. Dean went and grabbed it while the angel continued. “Now, Sam, you get to lay on the bench.”

Sam stiffly lowered himself onto the bench. LuciferCas followed, bent at the waist and began sucking at Sam’s cock again, ass in the air. He pulled off briefly and looked over to Dean. “Prep me quick, big boy.”

Dean swallowed hard and coated his fingers with lube. He couldn’t deny how fantastic that ass looked presented to him like that. Oh now he wished he could take his time with Cas, the actual Cas… well, right now, there was only time enough to save the world. He pressed one finger to the surprisingly warm hole until it slid in. LuciferCas let out an obscene moan around Sam’s cock. Dean quickly pressed another finger in and began to move them in an out. The angel kept up his string of over-the-top moans. Dean’s eyes met Sam’s and he saw the warring emotions there. 

Sam couldn’t get over the fact that it was Lucifer but those moans felt oh so good with his cock down the angel’s throat. Sam remembered that angels did not have to breath and couldn’t contain the small sound that escaped him at the thought. 

Dean scissored his fingers a few times before pulling them out. He coated his cock with lube and paused. LuciferCas pulled off Sam and turned his head. “C’mon Dean. Fill me up. Fuck me hard.”

The hunter lined himself up and pressed inside. Causing the angel pain was his last worry. He didn’t know why he imagined an angel’s vessel to be cool, but he didn’t expect the intense heat and squeeze of muscle around him. Oh, god. Dean’s fingers squeezed LuciferCas’s hips as the angel let out a string of expletives. 

“Fuck me, Dean. Fuck me.” the angel moaned.

Dean began rocking his hips in and out of the tightness. His strokes lengthened until he was driving into the angel with force. He noticed that LuciferCas was again sucking Sam’s cock with eager, dirty sounds. The brother’s eyes met as they took pleasure from the angel between them. Dean focused on his brother’s hazel eyes and tried to lose himself in the sensation of his cock riding in and out. 

Before long, both hunters were nearing the edge. They could see it in each other’s eyes. 

The angel lifted off Sam’s cock. “C’mon boys. Let me feel you let loose.” His wet mouth engulfed Sam again.

Dean’s hips picked up speed on their own accord. He pounded into Cas’ vessel. He looked down and saw Sam raise his hand towards him, a sheen of sweat on his forehead. Dean grasped his brother’s hand and squeezed as they both raced towards orgasm. The noises coming from LuciferCas were like a sloppy porno. 

Sam let out a gasp. Dean watched how his face scrunched up, his eyes pressed shut, and a rosy color blooming on his cheeks. It was Dean’s favorite sight. Since they were teenagers. And it was all it took for his hips to pulse forward and fill the angel with his release.

Dean leaned forward and grasped Sams’ forearm as his breathing slowed down. Once he had his full brain power again he pulled out of LuciferCas’s body and stepped to the side. He hadn’t even realized the angel was viciously jacking his own engorged cock. 

LuciferCas stood up and leered at Dean. “Oh, Dean, you make me so wet.” Both brother’s faces pinched up. The angel continued. “One last thing. Get on your knees.”

Sam and Dean glanced at each other and obeyed. One last thing. They kneeled, bodies pressed together, side by side. The angel stood before them, hand moving quick and arhythmic. The hunters avoided looking directly at the naked vessel or the leaking cock in front of them. 

LuciferCas let out a broken lewd commentary as his hand became more frantic. “You boys… worth it… look so good on your knees…. shiiiit… gunna paint your pretty faces… fuck, here we… go…”

With a deep sound of satisfaction, the angel’s cock released strands of white cum. Some landed on Sam and Dean’s cheeks and chests. They stayed completely stoic, lips pressed together, breathing deeply from their noses. When LuciferCas was finally spent he leaned forward to look at them. 

He gave a wink and clicked his tongue. “Mental snapshot. Trust me, boys, this will be the prize of my spank bank for years to come. Years, and I’m talking centuries. Well done.”

Dean raised his eyes to glare at the angel. “Are we done here?”

LuciferCas cocked his head. “Oh Dean, always the bang and dash type.” He paused with an exaggerated sigh. “I guess we are… you two held up your part of the deal beautifully. And it’s only fair I hold up mine.”

Sam’s face was strained, and it was obvious he was trying desperately to ignore the wet spots on his face. “You better fucking do nothing else day and night until the Darkness is gone.”

LuciferCas smiled. “Oh my Sammy. I made you a deal.” He walked over to his pile of clothes and picked them up. “And, hey, when you make a deal with the devil…” He gave a smile and vanished without a sound. 

The brothers looked at each other and got to their feet. Dean handed Sam his plaid shirt to wipe up with. Well… this was something they wouldn’t forget easily. Unfortunately.


End file.
